Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-191650 discloses a technology relating to a keyboard device including a key, a horizontal hinge portion of a thin plate having a surface and back surface extending in a horizontal direction, and a vertical hinge of a thin plate having a surface and back surface extending in a vertical direction. According to this structure, flexibility in a scale direction is improved by the vertical hinge.